


You shine like the sun

by PeterTheCutestParker



Series: The sun and the moon [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Other, acesexual character, small town, sun and moon, why are people so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterTheCutestParker/pseuds/PeterTheCutestParker
Summary: How do you tell someone that you love them? Someone you have known almost all your life.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: The sun and the moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044033





	You shine like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind. English isn't my first language so comment if you find any errors.

I can only look at you. How your hair looks gold and sparkles in light from the lowering sun. You know, I can be happy with just looking at you. And don’t get me started on your eyes, they’re always full of life and a glimpse of mischievousness. They’re dark as the night. Not the scary kind but the one who lets the light in and lights up the whole sky. The kind who has every possible color. You see your eyes have life and hope. Hope that your life will be better. But my eyes, no they don’t have any life left. They’re grey and dull. The colors are long gone and forgotten. 

We sit on the hill behind your house. It’s late August and the cold has started to roll in. I can feel the cold starting to slip into my hoodie. I shiver and you take your arm around me and drag me closer. Your side touches mine and warm spreads through me.  
“Better.” I nod. I lay my head on your shoulder and look out. The sun is almost all gone now. You are like the sun. Shining. Always there even when you’re not. I know you will always come back. And if you are the sun, may I be the moon. I can’t shine without you. You light me up makes me want to keep living. We always do this before the school starts. Sit and look at the sunset. But this year is different, the last time before you move away. And I'm stuck here, all alone. Don’t get me wrong, I am happy for you to finally get away from this shitty town and it’s shitty people. You were always meant for something bigger than a little racist town in the middle of nowhere. I only wish that I could go with you, but I can’t. I am not brave enough. You were always the brave one. Well you needed to be, to survive here. And I hide from everything, I run away from conflict and never speak up. I am not proud of it and I want to sometimes but people make me nervous. A time where I spoke my mind is long gone, if it even existed. 

Where we sit on the hill, we can see out over the whole town. The one big road and the only supermarket. We can even see the lake on the other side. The few sun rays left on the sky reflect in the lake. How can this shitty town be so beautiful and full of so many people I want to punch in the face. It’s not fair but when is anything fair. This is the town we grew up in, where we met and became friends. I have so many good memories we made here but at least as many when they beat or made fun of one of us. Isn’t that messed up. Your home is supposed to be a safe place but never were, never for us. We are the weird kids, the freaks. The more I think about it the more I want to leave this place and never come back. Could I do that? Just leave everything that made me. I don’t know but I hope I will one day. The last sun rays disappear behind the mountains on the other side of town. It’s dark now. 

“How can you always be so happy?” I ask and look up on the stars. We are laying beside each other, only a foot between. Our hands almost touch.  
“I am not always happy. I struggle too, you know.” I sit up.  
“Well I know that more than anyone. I’ve seen how cruel the world has been to you. Everything you had to go through but you’re still happy. Like you still have hope for this world,” I’m standing up now and almost screaming . “Why be happy when the world has given you nothing but pain?” You’re also standing up now. You are so close, I can feel your warm breath against my forehead.  
“You.” you say and envelope my hands with yours. “You make me happy. Haven’t you understood that yet? You are the reason I wake up everyday. The reason I keep fighting. Why I’m still here.” I look up into your eyes.  
“I, I make you happy?”  
“Yes stupid, you make me happy.”  
“Ooh …”  
“ You didn’t ... “ I shake my head. “Of course you make me happy. The way your small smile plays on your lips when you think no one’s looking. When you play with the hem of your oversized sweatshirt or when we talk, those are the best.” I look down on my feet and shift my weight over to the other side. Your warm hand touches my cold chin and pushes it upwards. We make eye contact, your brown eyes swallow me whole. My breath speeds up, is it just me or is it getting hotter. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” you say. I take a deep breath in through my nose, 1, 2, 3, 4 and out. You are so close now, I can practically feel the heat radiate from you. “Can I ask you something?” I nod. “Can I.” You take a deep breath. ”Can I kiss you?” I stare at you. You want to kiss me? Why? Do I want to kiss you? “You don’t have to. I’m stupid.”  
“No, no, no, you are not stupid. I want to.”  
“You sure.”  
“I am.” I lean in and give you a fast kiss on your mouth. Too fast, but I liked it.  
“Can we do it again, slower?” I answer with leaning in, you meet me halfway and our lips meet. It explodes. The world fades and it is just you and me. You lay your arms around my neck and drag me closer. I place my hands on your hips. We break apart and I lean my head on your shoulder and breath out. If it feels like this every time, I don’t know what I will do.  
“That was amazing,” I finally say.  
“Wasn’t it!” you smile. I can practically hear the amusement in your voice.  
“Why didn’t we do that earlier?”  
“Scared, I guess. That they would find out. What they would do. ”Yeah we were scared but not anymore.  
We stand there and hug each other for I don’t know how long. It was nice, feeling your arms around me and I feel truly safe for the first time. I wish we could stand here for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started on the next part so it will hopefully come out soon.
> 
> Love  
> Applepie


End file.
